Alors, c'est fini ?
by Luciaellana
Summary: One-Shot se déroulant après la fin de saison 5. Je ne ferais donc pas de résumé pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu la dernière saison. Spoilers.


_Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec ce One-Shot se déroulant juste après le dernier épisode de la saison 5.. Autant vous dire qu'il y a des spoilers ! Il a été écrit pour un concours dont les votes sont ouverts depuis deux jours... :) En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous, en le lisant, en prendrez tout autant.. :D. _

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture à tous._

--

**Alors, c'est fini ?**

- Vous pouvez disposer.

La porte claqua. Ziva s'éloigna. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et disparut dans le couloir. Tony se tourna vers Gibbs qui le fixa de ses yeux bleus.

- Allez, va la rejoindre, semblait dire son regard.

Le jeune homme courut rattraper sa partenaire. Où était-elle partie ?  
Gibbs se tourna vers le dernier agent qui restait.

- Patron... je...

- Je ne suis plus votre patron, McGee.

- Monsieur... euh, Gibbs ! Ca aura été un honn...

- Moi aussi McGee.

Et il partit laissant McGee seul. Après un instant de réfléxion, le jeune informaticien décida de rejoindre Abby pour lui annoncer qu'il... bref. Pour lui annoncer ce que Vance venait de lui apprendre. Dur.

--

Elle s'était assise dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux repliés contre le poitrine, les cheveux sur son visage. Elle pleurait.

_« Officer David, lui avait-il dit, Votre activité de liaison avec le NCIS est terminée. Vous rentrez chez vous. »_

Le salaud.  
Elle le détestait autant qu'elle avait détesté Jeanne. Même peut-être plus. Il la séparait de Tony et en plus de cette équipe qu'elle considérait désormais comme une vraie famille et de ce boulot qu'elle aimait temps... de toute sa nouvelle vie.  
Retourne chez toi. Retourne voir ton père. Affronte les démons de ton passé. Hum... ça promettait d'être bien sympathique comme plan. Si seulement Tony était avec elle.  
Oh, elle aimait énormément McGee, le bleu un peu maladroit, Ducky, le vieil homme bourré de charme et bonnes manières, Abby, la jeune gothique au coeur énorme et Gibbs, son patron qu'elle considérait presque comme un père mais Tony c'était... différent, disons. Lui, véritable gamin, dragueur à toute heure - surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de jeunes femmes blondes à forte poitrine- , casse-pied inconditionnel et cinéphile assomant. Mais Lui aussi, beau, séducteur, courageux, gentil et compréhensif, amusant en toutes situations. Si elle avait pu savoir en intégrant l'équipe qu'elle tomberait amoure... quoi ?

Elle se massa le front. Ziva, tu divagues là ! Elle, amoureuse de Tony ? C'était impossible ! Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle si peur de le quitter ? Si peur de le perdre, de ne plus jamais le voir ?  
La jeune israélienne dût se rendre à l'évidence. Elle aimait Tony. Oh oui, elle l'aimait. Et au fond d'elle, elle le savait depuis bien longtemps. Depuis Jeanne.. non bien avant... depuis leur mission sous-couvertures... oh, et puis non. Depuis le début, depuis ce regard vert sur elle, depuis ce sourire. Depuis... lui. Et maintenant elle allait devoir repartir en oubliant tout.

Ziva se remit à pleurer. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle n'arrive à savoir exactement pourquoi. Tout se succédait en si peu de temps. La mort de Jenny l'avait terriblement secouée puis l'annonce que venait de lui faire cet imbécile de Vance.

Tony, je ne veux pas partir...

--

Tony marchait à toute allure dans le couloir, passa devant _son_ bureau et soupira. Où était-elle donc passé, bon sang ? Il avait fait tout le tour de l'agence, passant par la morgue, le labo' d'Abby, les salles d'interrogatoires... que restait-il ?

Il se frappa le front. Qu'il était bête ! Et il repartit en courant.

--

Hard-rock à fond, machines et ordinateurs en marche, Bert l'hippo péteur et les balais Tony et Ziva par terre : l'antre d'Abby. McGee entra, s'imprégnant des lieux. La dernière fois qu'il allait au labo', la dernière fois qu'il rendait visite à _son_ Abby. Petite envie de craquer. Il se retint. Allez, McGee, tiens au moins dix minutes, disons... le temps de l'annoncer à Abby. Il avança mais ne vit pas la jeune scientifique. Se dirigea vers la pièce du fond. Personne. Où était-elle ?  
Une tornade noire fondit sur lui.

- McGee, souffla-t-elle.

- Ahh... Abby. Euhh.. tu m'étouffes là !

- Désolée, McGee.

Elle s'écarta de lui. Elle avait les cheveux dans les yeux et son maquillage avait coulé. Trop de larmes versées pour Jenny. Encore... Et dire qu'il n'allait rien arrangé.

- Abby... je... éteinds la musique, s'il te plaît.

- McGee, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Abby.

Elle se dirigea vers l'étagère, appuya sur un bouton. Spatch. Marylin Manson fut coupé en plein dans son élan. Elle se retourna vers McGee.

- Alors ? Fit-elle.

--

Gibbs était descendu jusqu'aux bureaux. Il s'assit, se releva. Arpenta l'open-space. Soupira.  
Sa deuxième maison, l'endroit où il passait le plus de temps, l'endroit où il passait les meilleurs moments, l'endroit où Tony et Ziva se disputaient, l'endroit où Tony empoissonait la vie de McGee, l'endroit où toutes les enquêtes trouvaient une solution, l'endroit où lui-même donnait ses ordres et ses règles... leur repaire. Le repaire de safamille de coeur. Il y avait tellement de choses qui s'y étaient passés. Tellement d'émotions, d'actions. Et dire qu'ils allaient devoir le quitter. Tony, McGee et Ziva. Oh non, oh non...  
Son regard bleu passait d'un bureau à un autre, s'attardant sur le pot à crayons de Tony, sur la chaise de Ziva, sur l'écran de McGee, s'accrochant à tout ce qui pouvait ne pas le faire sombrer dans un chagrin immense.  
Il ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit.  
Décida de ne pas se laisser abattre et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

--

- Ziva ? Ziva, tu es là ?

Elle sursauta. Sa voix, c'était sa voix. Elle s'essuya les yeux. Ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer même dans une telle situation. Elle expira et se prépara à lui répondre.

Il était sûr qu'elle était ici. Elle ne pouvait s'être réfugiée que dans les toilettes, il l'avait cherché dans tout le bâtiment. Il s'approcha des lavabos et aperçut une forme sombre nichée dans un coin. S'abaissa à sa hauteur en même temps qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui.  
Ils échangèrent un long regard. De tristesse, d'amerture, de déception. Il l'aida à se relever. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Trop triste, trop ébranlée, trop fatiguée pour faire semblant. Il fut d'abord surpris qu'elle reste collée contre son torse et puis la serra encore plus contre lui. Il sentait son corps chaud contre le sien, son coeur battre au même rythme que le sien...  
Ils étaient bien. Comme ça. Tous les deux.  
Et puis, elle se sépara de lui. Esuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Elle essaya de parler mais elle n'avait même plus la force pour le faire. Il le fit à sa place.

- Alors c'est fini ? Fit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait enjoué.

- On dirait, répondit Ziva la voix chancelante.

Elle retomba dans ses bras en pleurant. Elle avait retenu tout cela trop longtemps et se libérait de tout. Des souffrances que lui avait causé sa relation avec Tony, des erreurs qu'elle avait fait, de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie à chaque fois que l'un de ses coéquipiers avait été menacé, des règles débiles de Gibbs, de sa jalousie pour Jeanne, de sa peur lorsque la voiture qui était censé transporter Tony avait explosé, du retour de Tony sain et sauf, de sa décision de quitter Jeanne, de sa mission où elle avait vu la mort de près et plus récémment de la mort de Jenny et de la décision de Vance. De tout.  
Et ça faisait du bien. Un bien fou.  
Elle renifla, s'essuya les yeux du dos de la main et releva la tête vers Tony. Lui sourit. Sourire qu'il lui rendit.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle. Merci.

Elle s'assit. Il l'imita.

- Tu veux qu'on parle ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle balança la tête de gauche à droite. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Au lieu de ça, elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, nicha sa tête au creu de son cou et ferma les yeux. Il la laissa faire. Et les deux ex-coéquipiers profitèrent de ces derniers instants ensemble. Avant leur départ chacun de son côté.

--

Elle s'était assise pour digérer la nouvelle.

- Tu... tu t'en vas ? Balbutia-t-elle les yeux brillant de larmes.

Il hocha la tête.

- Non. C'est.. c'est pas possible. Il peut pas faire ça. Et Tony et Ziva aussi. Non. Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je...

Elle éclata en sanglots. McGee la rattrapa et la berça tandis qu'elle continuait à marmmoner des « veux pas » constamment. Il se forçait à ne pas pleurer. Elle versait assez de larmes pour eux deux. Avec Abby tout prenait des proportions doubles tout de façon, pensa-t-il. Il sourit.

- Abby, regardes-moi.

- McGee, je ne veux pas. Je ne supporterais pas. Non, non, non...

- Abby.

- Où est Gibbs, McGee ? Je suis sûr qu'il pourra faire quelque chose !

- Non, Abby. Il ne peut rien faire. Personne ne peut rien faire. Alors arrêtes de pleurer. On va profiter ensemble de nos derniers moments, tu veux ?

- Je... oui.

Il lui passa un main sur la joue dans un geste machinal pour effacer les larmes qui y roulaient et elle se blottit dans ses bras.

--

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin.  
La lumière brillait, vacillante, éclairant de sa pâle lueur la grande pièce qui contenait juste un bateau. Un homme était installé dans le fond, penché sur le bateau, une bouteille à côté de sa main gauche. Attrapa un pot qui contenait des visses, le vida. Les visses s'éparpillèrent par terre dans un bruit sourd. Mais il s'en fichait. Il attrapa la bouteille, remplit le pot jusqu'à ras-bord et but une gorgée. Ca allait mieux déjà. Maintenant il en avait la force.  
Il sortit une feuille de papier de sa poche. Feuille blanche à part sur le coin supérieur gauche. Deux mots. « Dear Jethro ».  
Qu'avait-elle voulu lui dire, merde ? Il avait mal. Un mal atroce qui le rongeait. Douleur et culpabilité. De l'avoir perdue, elle. Elle à qui il tenait temps. Il avait l'impression de revivre une seconde fois la mort de Shannon et Kelly.

Jenny reviens, s'il te plaît...

Comme une prière muette adressée au ciel. Une prière qui ne se réaliserait jamais, il le savait pertinemment. Il but une seconde gorgée du liquide couleur d'ambre. Leva le verre à hauteur de ses yeux et en contempla les ondulations de la boisson. Se perdant dans son jaune-orange. Comme la couleur de ses cheveux.

Il se sentait démuni et déchiré. Il lui manquait quelque chose et cette chose ne lui serait jamais rendue. Il n'avait même pas pu voir une dernière fois son visage. Il avait été incapable d'ouvrir ce sac noir qui contenait le corps de Jenny. Lui restait juste les souvenirs qui tournaient dans sa tête. Quand elle l'appelait... sa voix. Il entendait encore ce « Jethro » à la fois autoritaire, amusé et affectueux. Mais jusqu'à quand ?! Il repensa à Paris. Ses plus beaux moments avec elle. Peut-être avec la semaine dans cette ferme en Serbie. Leur mission, leurs nuits... Il sourit.  
Oh, mon dieu, comme elle lui manquait. Cette façon de le regarder, son petit sourire en coin, l'ovale de son visage, son petit haussement de sourcil lorsqu'elle était surprise ou en colère... Tout. Ca lui manquait terriblement. Il but une nouvelle gorgée. Et ne put retenir une larme qui roula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya, ferma les yeux pour ne pas que de nouvelles suivent.

Gibbs fit quelques pas vers l'établi le plus proche et se baissa. Attrapa une boîte en fer, la sortit. L'ouvrit. Des photos en vrac. Il posa ses mains dessus et en sortit un petit paquet.  
Elle en Serbie; elle sous la Tour Eiffel; elle avec son arme réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit par ses soins; elle devant Notre-Dame de Paris; elle riant près d'une ferme perdue dans les prés; elle, une glace à la main, souriant sur les Champs-Elysées; elle dormant; elle seule devant un paysage de montagnes magnifique; elle faisant peur à un pigeon à MontMartre... Elle, toujours elle. Il sourit.  
Et puis, il tomba sur une photo d'eux. Il se souvint qu'il avait demandé à un touriste japonais de les prendre en photo devant la pyramide du Louvre. Il y avait une tâche couleur chaire devant l'objectif et un pigeon qui volait devant Jenny. Ils riaient aux éclats, imaginant déjà la photo complêtement ratée.  
Ouhh... qu'elle était moche cette photo. Mais c'était décidemment sa préférée.

Il attrapa son pot arrangé en verre pour l'occasion et le porta à ses lèvres. But cul sec ce qui restait de la boisson.  
A Jenny.

Puis, il posa sa tête entre ses mains et plongea dans un sommeil agité.

--

Elle était toujours contre lui, les yeux fermés, la respiration régulière. Elle dormait. Lui la contemplait et la trouvait belle dans son sommeil. Si elle ne l'était que dans son sommeil il n'aurait pas compris pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais elle rayonnait tout le temps qu'elle soit triste, joyeuse, énervée. Elle était vivante et terriblement belle. Et en trois heures passées dans ces toilettes avec elle, il avait fini par comprendre que les sentiments qu'il lui portait appartenaient à un autre monde que celui de l'amitié.  
Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reparte en Israël. Il ne voulait pas embarquer sur ce putain de porte-avion. Il ne voulait pas... Avait peur de la quitter, peur de la perdre à jamais... Alors il la regardait dormir afin de saisir chaque détail de son visage. De profiter de chaque seconde passée à ses côtés.  
Zi-vaa, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Et puis elle se réveilla. Elle figea son regard dans les yeux verts de son coéquipier et lui sourit. Sourire qui arrêta presque le temps. Presque.

Il leva sa main et lui caressa la joue, descendant le long de son cou. Un frisson la parcourut tout entière alors qu'elle rapprochait son visage de celui de son partenaire tout doucement. Et Tony embrassa Ziva. Bonheur intense. Les lèvres se frôlent, se séparent, se retrouvent pour un nouveau baiser. Instant magique.  
Ils se comprirent enfin, l'espace d'un baiser. Baiser si proche de la fin malheureusement, de la séparation.

--

Un bruit le réveilla brusquement. Son verre était tombé et venait de s'exploser par terre. Des éclats s'étaient éparpillés partout. Gibbs soupira et, en évitant de marcher sur les bouts de verre, se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Dix minutes plus tard, il s'installait dans un fauteuil, un café à la main. Les pensées tournaient dans sa tête à vitesse folle. Jenny, la dissolution de l'équipe, Vance, Jenny, Ziva qui allait retourner à Tel-Aviv, Tony sur le USS Ronald Reagan, McGee à la cybercriminalité, Jenny, lui et sa nouvelle équipe de bleus dont il n'avait toujours pas regardé les dossiers d'ailleurs, Ducky qui avait du faire _son_ autopsie, et encore Jenny...

Il ne se passait pas une seule minute sans qu'il ne pense à elle. Comme il ne se passait pas une minute sans qu'il ne pense à Shannon et Kelly. Elle le hantait et il se demandait si elle le voyait d'où elle était. Oh, comme il l'espérait.  
Jenny, si tu m'entends, sache que je regrette tellement de choses. Tu es là ? Je t'aime Jenny.  
Il se trouva ridicule à penser qu'elle puisse l'entendre et but une nouvelle gorgée de café noir. Ses pensées s'égarèrent vers ses agents... euh non, ex-agents. Comment Ziva allait-elle supporter son retour en Israël et surtout au Mossad ? Comment Tony ferait-il seul sur ce porte-avion sans _sa_ Ziva ? Il se surprit lui-même à avoir de telles pensées.  
Bof. Après tout ça crevait les yeux. Tony et Ziva. Ziva et Tony. Et dire qu'il les en avait empêché avec cette stupide règle n°12. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il regrettait vraiment d'avoir instaurer cette stupide règle... Quel gâchis !

Il pensa à Abby. La pauvre... elle devait être dans tous ses états maintenant qu'elle savait le départ de McGee pour l'univers de la cybercriminalité. Il décida de lui téléphoner, composa le numéro de la jeune gothique et attendit. On décrocha.

- Abby ? Demanda Gibbs.

- Euhh... non. Ce n'est pas Abby, Patron.. euh Gibbs je veux dire.. enfin..

- McGee ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes chez Abby ?

- Je...

- C'est bon McGee. Prends bien soin d'Abby, hein ? Réconfortes-la temps que tu le peux encore.

Il raccrocha. McGee chez Abby. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'extraordinaire, il aurait dû s'en douter. Ces deux-là s'entendaient tellement bien. Frère et soeur... ou peut-être pas. Il ne savait pas, ne voulait pas savoir.  
Il voulut téléphoner à Tony et à Ziva. Il était certain qu'ils seraient ensemble. Certain. Alors, j'appelle qui ? Tony ou Ziva ?  
Après un court instant de réfléxion, il composa le numéro de la jeune femme.

- Officier David, fit une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Ziva, c'est Gibbs. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca peut allé... enfin vu les événements. Je... je pense que je vais bien.

- Tony va bien ?

- Oui, répondit-elle avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Euh, enfin la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait l'air d'all...

- Il est avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- ...

- Je vous laisse. Profitez bien de cette dernière soirée tous les deux. Et puis on se reverra, hein ? Dit-il en souriant.

- Oui, Gibbs, oui. Merci pour tout.

Il raccrocha. Sourit. Ils allaient tous se quitter mais il ne pensait pas se tromper en se disant qu'ils allaient se revoir très prochainement. C'était même une certitude. Ils allaient se revoir, point barre. Et lorsqu'ils se reverraient ils trinqueraient à l'honneur de Jenny. Ca n'était pas négociable.  
Il s'allongea dans le fauteuil et leva les yeux vers le ciel.  
Jenny, on se retrouvera.  
Encore une certitude. Il finit son café et sourit.

--

_J'attends votre avis avec beaucoup d'impatience alors si ça vous plaît (et même si ça ne vous plaît pas) cliquez sur le petit bouton "Submit Review" pour me faire part de votre appréciation._


End file.
